Power and Control
by JustJinxed
Summary: A mechanic is called to a cold, dark room where Kylo Ren waits for her. He's not pleased with her behavior...and he plans on letting her know it.


With a deep breath she looked up at the cold, silver door standing ominously in front of her. Quickly, she smoothed a few stray golden strands back behind her ears as if she were trying to make them meld to her head. The young woman had been in the middle of repairing one of the cannons belonging to a DX-9 ship when she had been summoned. Her clothes were streaked with grease and she'd just barely had time to wipe the sweat from her brow before she found herself standing in the deserted hallway.

It was not uncommon for her to be alone in this hallway. In all the times she'd been summoned to him before, she had been alone. This time, however, there was something different about it. There was a definite stillness in the air, and a power behind the door.

He was mad.

 _Very_ mad.

And he knew that she was there. Every second she hesitated in the hall, his anger grew. Simultaneously, standing straight and knocking quietly against the metal, she tried to squash the butterflies coming to life in her chest.

The door slid open and she took it as an invitation, stepping inside. It shut quickly behind her and she squinted, her eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. As if on cue, a lamp in the corner of the room switched on, illuminating the dark, hooded figure in the middle of the room.

"Is that better?" His voice, distorted through the helmet, gave very little away. It made her uneasy. She nodded her head and looked down, eyes focusing on the floor in front of her – the distance between them. She was never sure if she loved or hated it – hate, because she wasn't touching him; love, because she felt their was still hope of resisting him and whatever unhealthy dependence she had formed for him. "Speak up." His voice was louder this time, causing her to jump.

"Yes." She gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

The silence stretched between them, and she felt as though the air might suffocate her. He was angry. Why? She had to figure it out. Was it something she had done?

"You're nervous." He took slow, deliberate steps towards her. He tilted his head, inclining his head towards her a miniscule amount. She could feel his eyes boring into her even through the helmet. Maybe it was a good thing he was wearing it. "Why?"

"Your helmet..sir." Her voice was quiet, but strong. He could _feel_ her fear, but she didn't have to wear it on her sleeve. "You haven't worn it during our last few meetings." That was true – any time he had called on her, he had been free of that wretched thing before she arrived. She missed seeing those eyes – so conflicted and probing, she thought it was a wonder that anyone could keep anything from him at all.

"Does it bother you?" He was standing just a few steps from her now, his large frame directly in the way of her burning a hole through the floor with her gaze. When a long silence passed, he spoke again, his voice still betrayed nothing. "Look at me."

After a long pause, she did. She hated what she saw. The sight of that mask had begun to make her gut twist every time she laid eyes on it. She may have been employed (enslaved, indentured) by the First Order, but it didn't mean that she couldn't have her own opinions in her heart. Kylo Ren was still a young man. A young man with a tortured heart, and she hated seeing the pain he put himself through. He wasn't perfect. He had done things that were _completely_ unforgivable. She knew that. But there, in his private quarters, when it was just the two of them...she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around him and try to make his pain go away. But what could she do? She was just a mechanic. When she still didn't respond, he asked again, his voice tight, like he was about to lose his already thin control.

"Does it bother you, _Eve_?"

" _Yes_." She said, her eyes slamming shut while her fists balled up at her sides.

"Why?" His mechanical tone sounded almost thoughtful and she wanted nothing more than to pull that helmet off herself.

"I don't like it." She replied quickly, and felt a crackle in the air.

" _Why?"_ She felt as though he were inches from her face, pinning her against a wall, the weight of him pressed against her, but he hadn't moved an inch. It scared her.

It scared her how much she ached for that to be true.

"That face.." Eve struggled through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm as always in front of him. "..Is not the man that I have come to know." Abruptly, the room felt cold and empty. It shocked her so much, her eyes opened and she expected to find herself standing alone. But she wasn't alone. He stood there, watching her.

"The man that you...know." Eve felt a brief crackle in the air and she watched the black fabric of his cloak move as he raised a gloved hand and tugged off his helmet, his soft, jet black hair framing his face instead. His gaze leveled her. Her breath caught in her chest as it always did whenever she looked into those dark eyes. She wanted to hold him – wanted to _shake_ him. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he just standing there? This was the longest he'd ever gone without touching her.

"Ren – "

"Tell me," He cut her off, walking further away from her and setting his helmet on a nearby table. "If you claim to know this man so well.." He turned and looked at her, crossing his arms behind his back and walking towards her again. "Why have you been called here?"

It wasn't until that moment that she noticed just how tense his muscles were. She didn't understand. Was he mad at her? She opened her mouth to speak, but no real words came to her mind. "I..."

"You?" He quirked a brow, leaning down slightly so that he was invading her personal space. Not that she minded. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him in that moment...but she knew better.

"I...don't know." Eve no sooner had glanced away than she found herself pushed roughly against the door behind her. " _Ren_!" The cry escaped her before she could stop herself. She expected to be yelled at – to feel his hands, rough on her but he quickly let go and turned around. Eve watched as he tried to collect himself, smoothing his hands over his face, raking them through his hair. At last, he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Take off your shirt." Eve felt her heart race and paused awkwardly before shrugging out of her work vest. Hearing the familiar sound of assorted nuts and bolts jingling in her pockets. Chancing a glance in his direction, she saw a stern look of impatience and when he moved an inch in her direction, she reached for the end of her soft undershirt and pulled it over her head. Quickly she tried to smooth her hair back into something more presentable, the high collar of her shirt having pulled most of the strands loose. She felt his eyes on her – _knew_ what he was staring at. It's what he always saw first when she was bare in front of him – the marks on her neck that her high collar hid during the day. Varying shades of purple that she hid from the world, but she knew they were there. He knew they were there. They were reminders of their time spent together. Reminders of who claimed her in this way, and of who she would let claim her time and time again. She self consciously crossed an arm over her stomach, feeling uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked, his tone cutting as he walked to her.

"Yes."

"Because you have my marks on you?" He wrapped a hand around her throat with surprising gentleness that did nothing to ease her worry.

"What? No-"

" _Why_?" His fingers squeezed for half a second before sliding down, splaying across her chest so that just the tip of his thumb was brushing the healing purple skin.

" _Because_ -" She started hastily, then calmed before continuing, "Because I'm a mess – I just left work and I'm standing nearly naked in front of you. If I could have had time to bathe, I-"

"I like you like this." He said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It made her heart flutter in surprise, and she was sure that his hand on her chest felt it, but he didn't react. Instead, his eyes trailed to her neck again, this time using his thumb to tilt her head back so that he could get a better look. "This man you know...do you know why he does this?"

"Yes." She breathed, still unsure where this was going.

"And it doesn't bother you?" This time, she took his hand carefully, holding it to the bare skin of her chest and looked into his eyes.

" _No_. It doesn't."

"You were talking to some men earlier." His expression resembled a lazy lion, barely regarding her, but she knew better. Her blood ran cold. "Why?"

"They had supplies we needed." Wrong thing to say. His still-gloved hand tightened into a fist as he tried to rein in his anger.

"Do we not keep you sufficiently supplied?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"They had the fusion cores we needed." She said carefully, tightening her grip on his wrist. "Our last shipment's been delayed, and after that last battle, we were in need of-"

"Why were _you_ talking to them?" He asked, his large, tense body moving closer to her. Her body warred between fear and lust, but she remained still.

"I was the only one around – it was lunch time, most people had already gone –"

"And when they offered to _take you with them_?" He hissed, eyes narrowing at the thought. Eve stared at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"H-how.." He pressed closer to her.

"Do not think that anything happens on this ship that I do not see, Eve." His anger was causing the air in the room to thicken again, and suddenly everything made sense.

" _Ren_ ," She pleaded, "If that's true, then you _know_ what I told them. There's no reason to be jealous-"

" _Jealous_?" He scoffed, as if she hadn't just hit the nail on the head. His hand moved from her chest and pulled the rest of her hair loose so that it tumbled in light waves down her back. Lazily, he removed his gloves, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. Once freed, his rough hands smoothed down the soft skin of her stomach, then slipped under the thin band of her bra as she shivered involuntarily. His hips rocked against her's and she felt him straining under his trousers as he unfastened and removed her bra, tossing it onto the floor with her gloves. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to run her fingers through his hair, scream his name, but the air was still too tense around them, so she pressed her palms into the coolness of the door and closed her eyes. Ren lowered his head, peppering soft kisses across her bruised skin and onto her shoulder while his large hands massaged her breasts, taking turns toying with each nipple. It was enough to drive her mad. She wanted his _mouth_ there, to feel that wicked tongue of his on her flesh again. It may have seemed barbaric to some, which is partially why she had taken to wearing turtlenecks everywhere she went, but she was his anchor in this world. If she needed to sport some love bites on her neck just for him to know that he had a place here, she would wear them proudly. His mouth moved to kiss just below her ear and he rubbed a calloused thumb over her _painfully_ hard nipple - her hips bucked into him. It was the invitation he needed. "Are you mine, Eve?" His voice was nothing more than a murmur, but it melted her insides.

"Yes." She gasped, finally giving into her desires and tugging at the belt holding his robes together, keeping her from feeling him fully. He allowed her to remove it so that the belt fell to the floor and his robes fell open, exposing his chest slightly before he pinned her arms above her head and pressed his hips to her's again. Eve struggled against his hold, trying to lean far enough away from the door to kiss him, but he remained out of reach. She needed him, needed more contact than just his hands on her forearms She rocked her hips against his, hooking a leg around his hip so that she could angle his already-straining cock against her hot center. His dark eyes reflected nothing but lust as he watched her movements. Her eyelids grew heavy as she lost herself in the sensation of him, trying to find the best angle to drive both of them crazy, but he abruptly removed himself from her hold. Shocked, she was about to ask him what was wrong, then he spoke.

"Remove the rest of your clothes." He tried to remain impassive, but his tight hold on his emotions had begun to wear thin. "Get on the bed."

Eve wasted no time in obeying, quickly kicking off her boots, but taking time to slip her leggings down her backside before letting them slink onto the floor. As she was turning around to look at him, she felt his hand caress her bare ass, while the other cupped her hip, nudging her onto the bed. During their movements, she felt the skin of his now freed cock brush against her back and she gasped at the same time her flipped her around and crushed his lips to her's.

This was the routine she had become familiar with. He held her wrists in each hand, pressing them into the firm mattress beneath her. His kisses were enough to drive her insane – needy and rough, but sweet and insistent. He tasted like spice and musk and raw _power_ she couldn't explain.She'd never had any kisses like this before, and she was certain now that she never wanted to. Holding one forearm across her wrists, he buried one hand in her hair, pulling rougher than usual as his hips rocked into her's at a bruising pace. This was all happening much quicker than usual.

Breathing heavy, he pulled away from her just far enough to speak, the closeness of their lips muffling his words. "Do you consent?" He asked, his voice containing only lust. It was a question that struck her as odd their first time they were together and every time since, but in a galaxy full of scoundrels, this...worked for her.

" _Yes_." She moaned, keeping her eyes trained on his as he spread her legs wide and thrust into her in one fast, rough movement. Her mouth fell open, but no sound escaped as her body tried to adjust to the sudden invasion. Normally there was more build up – more kissing, more touching, but this...this was more like a claiming than she'd ever felt before. As he watched her, dark emotions played across his features and he brushed her hair away from her face while he waited, his jaw clenched tight with the labor of his restraint. Experimentally, Eve rocked her hips and they both let out strangled sighs. " _Please_." Her voice came out in a whisper, "Let me touch you." His jaw clenched again for a moment while he thought, but it didn't take long for him to remove his arm from her wrists. Cautiously she let her fingertips graze the soft skin of his chest, thumbs brushing against his collarbone and trailing warmly up his neck. Her eyes caught his and she realized he had been watching her...and that there was the slightest bit of affection in his eyes. Her heart raced and she barely had time to react before he crushed his lips to her's again and started pumping relentlessly into her.

When Eve turned her head to break for air, Ren trailed messy kisses across her jaw and found a familiar spot on her neck. His kisses started out gentle and warm, easing slowly into rough insistence, teeth worrying the delicate skin there. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulder blades as Eve felt herself getting close. Ren laced his fingers into her hair again and tugged, sucking, _bruising_ the nape of her neck. Suddenly Eve let out a cry and he gripped her hip with one hand as she rocked through her first orgasm.

Whenever Eve came first, Ren was always...exceptionally sweet. It was as if he didn't think she was coherent enough to notice how he peppered sweet kisses across her face – her cheeks, her chin, or how he nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent. In this particular instance...Eve got a little brave. She had an idea, something she always wanted to do, but never had the courage to act on it. Now, though, in the post-orgasm high she was slowly sliding down from, with the man she had grown so attached to still buried deep inside her, she gathered her strength and quite abruptly flipped him onto his back so that she sat on top of him, thighs straddling either side of his hips.

At first, he did not look happy. He looked surprised, a little confused, and _more_ than a little irritated. She winced but ground her hips down against him, causing the already tight grip he had on her hips to become vice-like. Slowly she rocked, her hands sliding up his chest, causing her breasts to press together with the movement, which caught his attention. He watched her then, enraptured. His grip on her hips loosened and slid down her thighs, kneading the taught skin there. They started to build up another slow, steady pace, beginning with shallow thrusts to get used to the new position. Eve found her rhythm quickly though and began rising and falling rapidly onto his cock, head falling back with the new sensations.

Leaping like a predator, Ren sat up and slipped an arm around her, nuzzling against her collarbone before sucking and nipping at her breasts. A groan escaped Eve's lips as she buried her finger's in his hair and continued to get lost in the wet noise of their lovemaking. Her blood turned to fire in her veins as one hand sliped around to grip her ass, hips thrusting upwards into her, she felt that familiar burning in her lower belly and she tried to slow down, wanting to live longer in this moment, but he moved his other hand from her breast down to her clit and began rubbing her in slow circles, pleading – _commanding_ her to come again. With a sharp cry, her entire body obeyed and shook as she clenched tight around Ren's cock. Unceremoniously, she found herself flipped onto her back as he pumped into her, each thrust harder and more erratic, breathing commands into her ear – _tell him she belongs to him, he's the only one she lets touch her like this, does she like it? Oh_ yes _she does_ – and she complies with every one of them, half out of her mind with ecstasy before he finally releases a low grunt, spilling himself deep inside of her.

Breathing ragged, Ren collapsed onto her and she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his weight pressed against her. This was the part that made her feel like she truly knew him better than anyone. He may still have many secrets from her, and she would never ask him to give all of those up. She just wanted to ease his pain in whatever way she could...and she could think of worse ways than this.

"You are not.." He breathed, dragging a hand up to her hair with great effort, "To talk to those men again."

Cracking a smile, she thought of what she would say if he handled teasing well. _'Well if this is the treatment I get for doing just that, I'll go and find those men right now.'_ But she thought better of it. She would let him have his command in here. It wasn't as if she was missing out on anything by avoiding perverse traders who would hit on anything with breasts.

"Yes sir." She murmured, relaxing into the pillows behind her and smoothing her fingertips soothingly down his back. And as she drifted off to sleep, she felt the briefest of sweet kisses begin to press against her sensitive neck.

Heeeey everybody! So, I got this idea before I jumped onto the Ren/Rey ship, but it didn't really work with her, so I hope everyone is okay with an OC and that she didn't shatter anyone's headcanons or offend anyone in anyway :P

Just here for a bit of Dark Side smut, carry on.


End file.
